onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayden Galvolt
Rayden Galvolt '(ガルボルト・レイデン, ''Garuboruto Reiden) is the shipwright and second Knight of the Checkmate Pirates. He is an electric eel Merman. Appearance Rayden is an electric eel Merman, and unlike an equivalent Fishman his features are not uniformly distributed. His top half is distinctly human, while the lower half reflects his Merman nature. He has spiked black hair (permanently kept up with static cling), a muscular torso which is usually shirtless, and hazel eyes. From the top half, the only noticeable nonhuman qualities are a slightly moist skin, a thin membranous fin running from the nape of his neck down the length of his back, and his skin is also a darker, grayer color than normal. Unlike actual electric eels he does have teeth, which he is thankful for. On his lower half is a long, dark greenish black tail befitting his electric eel genes. The tapering of the tail is more like a snake than a fish, and the length is enough to allow him to coil it or rise up on it, enabling him to sit, "stand" and travel even on land, which he couldn't do with a thicker base and fins. Between his two halves he wears an extended workman's toolbelt which acts like a pair of shorts (though considering his physiology, the shape is more like a skirt) and he will occasionally wear a long, plain robe over a coiled-up tail to pass for full human when he goes on land with the rest of the crew. Personality As a Merman, Rayden shares the general opinions of coexistence with humans as most citizens from his home island. He is easily amused and finds humor in little things. One of the greatest appeals to him about Arthur's crew was its eclectic mix of interesting people comprising it. He is rather physical and aggressive, either in a playful manner with his friends or in a serious manner against a threatening enemy. He is fond of using his electrogenesis to tease his friends (especially the young ones Shiro and Kuro) with static shocks, and will also allow himself to be used as a battery to further Faust's research. Because he's a shipwright, his inventive side comes out in the form of various little machines that their ship can take advantage of due to his electricity. His homeland is a bit of a sore spot for him, because no Fishmen or Mermen like to have a dangerous animal like him around, which led to his leaving home and eventually finding the Checkmate Pirates. He bears little hostility nor loyalty toward his own kind, apart from an old jellyfish Fishman who was his mentor in his impetuous youth. Relationships Crew Rayden is very peace-loving and doesn't discriminate based on race, which most fishmen (though fewer mermen) tend to do. The diverse group on Arthur's ship is gladly accepted as a contrast to a divided society on Fishman Island. Mellifera As a fellow Knight, Rayden and Mellifera are the two directly strongest fighters of the ship. Between them they can dominate land, sea and sky, making their combination attacks quite fearsome. Rayden may have a general romantic interest in Mellifera, as being an interesting and exotic human makes her very different than any mermaid from his homeland. She probably hasn't even considered him as an eligible man, given his unusual appearance, much to his displeasure. Faust Faust and Rayden are the two most inventive and innovative minds on the ship, and as such they often butt heads as intellectual peers. Faust's boasting about being a superior being also grates against Rayden's desire for an equal society. Despite their feuding, they acknowledge each other as valuable companions as shown in Rayden's tube system which allows Faust to travel around the ship, and Faust relying on Rayden's electricity for his medical research. Faust also helps Rayden with land-based battles by providing a fluid for him to swim in, and a conductor for Rayden's electric attacks. Abilities As a Merman, Rayden is much faster but not as physically powerful as a Fishman. On land he is not very powerful at all, the limit of his techniques involving rapid springs with his long tail and smashing it into the ground. Impact with his foes has a decent result, though. He is also very proficient with a long metal whip, which he can use to pull foes closer to him or swing from solid structures to increase his mobility. His abilities in the water on the other hand are remarkable. He is a fast swimmer, and his long body can twist and turn, manipulating the water currents as he pleases. His strongest skill underwater is the production of a massive electrical current, with which he can devastate his opponent. He can still do this on land, but he needs to be touching his target as air doesn't conduct electricity like water does. His whip can be used like a wire to close the distance. One drawback to this power is that if his allies are in the water as well, he will shock them along with his foe, so he has to be careful when he discharges. Following the temporary disbandment of the Checkmate Pirates where each member engaged in individual training, Rayden was taught by a shipwright and engineer how to make use of his elecricity generation indirectly, by powering machinery. Rayden's technical skills were up to par, but through this teacher's tutelage he was able to really outdo himself. Using his electricity to heat metal to be shaped, he was able to form all kind of armor and gadgets using his own body as a power source. His left arm now bears a large metal gauntlet rigged with springs and hydraulics that multiplies the impact of punches tenfold, while the right arm holds a sleeve of cables and projectile weapons. He has flexible metal panels running on the sides of his long metal body that can lift him on a centimeter-high cushion of electromagnetism, letting him move at high speed. The end of his tail has a wire fin capped on the end. His biggest new asset gained from his weaponry is the ability to shock his opponents from a distance. The additional energy his body produces means he needs to consume more calories for energy, and he accomplishes this by drinking sugary beverages often. Attacks: '''Kilovolt (キロボルト, Kiroboruto): A basic attack capitalizing on Rayden's electric powers. When in contact with his opponent (or in proximity when underwater) he releases a large electric current, severely damaging his target. : Millivolt '(ミリボルト, ''Miriboruto): A much less powerful version of Kilovolt which is primarily used to stun the target. It is best administered at the target's neck to knock them out, though any body part can be paralyzed if connected with. Kilovolt also has these paralyzing properties, but Millivolt is much more controlled. '''Merman Combat: Eel Style (マーマンコンバット: 鰻式, Māman Konbatto: Unagi Shiki): Traditional Merman Combat, altered to suit Rayden's own body type. As an electric eel his body is much longer and thinner than most mermen, and he is able to use his snakelike tail in interesting ways in combination with his electric discharges. : Electron Lance (電子槍, Denshi Yari): A striking attack where Rayden stabs his long tail at his opponent. Because it is very blunt it does not tend to puncture, but the great impact is enough to send a foe flying and possibly break bones. Underwater, he can shoot out quick currents with the same effect. : Wave Scythe '(波鎌, ''Nami Kama): A long tail attack which sends the length of Rayden's body in a circle, scything down anything in its path. Rayden's body has substantial weight to it, making this attack good for plowing down numerous opponents. Underwater, his weaving tail pulls along the water, making a full circle of striking force. : '''Eel Grip (鰻掴み, Unagi Tsukami): A rapid binding attack where Rayden wraps around his target and chokes them thoroughly with his long body. His bind isn't as tight as a snake, but by paralyzing his target he can minimize their struggle for escape. Underwater, he can spin rapidly to create a small whirlpool to draw in the target before grabbing them. : Electric Current (電流, Denryuu): A technique only usable underwater, except when assisted by Faust. Rayden spins around rapidly, head toward the target, so that his tail spirals outward and the comes in to a helix. Rayden can then manipulate the spiraling current to jet toward to target, trapping them in a tight vortex, before releasing a large electric current at the target. Whip Wire '(笞ワイア , ''Muchi Waia): A simple technique where Rayden lashes out his metal whip, grabbing the opponent. Once the opponent is grabbed he can pull them in for close combat, or shock them through the whip like a wire. He can also grab the scenery and pull himself up to swing. Post-Training: '''Strong Left (ストロング左, Sutorongu Refuto): A destructive punching attack where Rayden strikes his foe with his gauntlet. The hydraulics in the gauntlet carry it and let it move surprisingly quickly, and add to its destructive power. Rayden can charge the metal with his electricity, stunning the foe with a Kilovolt or Milivolt in addition to bludgeoning them. Weapons Right (ウエポンズ右, Weponzu Raito): Rayden triggers one of the capsules on his right sleeve, which launches either three thin but tough cables or a barrage of metal pellets. Beyond the entangling/damaging capabilities of these projectiles, the cables can be used to channel Rayden's electricity into a foe and the bullets, if fired in an arc to give them a little airtime, can make a series of points for electricity to jump from and into his opponents. Rayden Radical Beam '(レイデンラディカルビーム, ''Reiden Radikaru Bīmu): By wrapping his tail over his right shoulder and threading the wire fin through his sleeve, Rayden turns his body into a circuit that repeatedly amplifies its own power and channels it into his sleeve. When enough power is built he can release it into a devestating beam that demolishes what it hits and leaves everything surrounding the impact electrically charged and receptive to electric attacks. '''Super Merman Combat: Eel Style (スーパーマーマンコンバット: 鰻式, Supā Māman Konbatto: Unagi Shiki): An upgraded version of Rayden's usual Merman Combat, utilizing his newly armored body. : Super Rail Tail (スーパー電車, Supā Densha): Sending currents of electricity around the length of his tail, Rayden rises off the ground a small amount and can tilt his body to rush at high speeds, unhindered by friction. : 'Super Wave Scythe '(スーパー波鎌, Supā Nami Kama): Very much like the original Wave Scythe, but using Rayden's new high speed and armored tail to greatly increase the force of collision. By grabbing his own tail and making a circle, he can use this and Super Rail Tail to ricochet around the battlefield. : 'Super Rayden Rising Return-Stroke Cannon '(スーパーレイデンライジングリターンストロークキャノン, Supā Reiden Raishingu Ritaan Sutoroku Kyanon): Rayden's finishing move. He darts right next to his enemy with Super Rail Tail, crouches below them and coils himself, then springs up with an uppercut from his hydraulic gauntlet. The recoil of the initial punch sends the gauntlet back down, but Rayden's rising body pushes it up again and it uses the recoil to fire a second punch a split-second after the first. His normal punch is strong enough, but the added impact of his entire body springing upward all at once makes the second many times stronger, and the double-strike causes foes to drop their defenses after the first and leaves them open for the follow-up. History Formation of the Checkmate Pirates: The Checkmate Pirates came together on Hayward D. Rockefeller's home island of Deepwater Island. Rayden however was one of the later additions, as he spent most of his life between Fishman Island and the Sabaody Archipelago. Because of his deep-rooted passion against oppression and prejudice, he has always held a hatred for superior types like the World Nobles. He was swimming near the Archipelago when the Marine ship guided by Faust docked at the pier, and Admiral Calomel boarded. Rayden overheard the Admiral fuming about the childishness of the World Nobles, and decided to stow away on the ship to get his own justice done to the one in trouble. He had boarded the ship and hid in a storage closet, but the alarms were sounded anyway and Haiiro came plummeting in from the wall behind. After a brief introduction, Haiiro cut a hole in the deck and the two hid until they reached Deepwater Island. However, upon reaching the island Rayden had miscalculated the number of Marines on board, and tried to make a break to attack the World Noble who was running to his own ship. He and Haiiro were fired upon, and they ran into the forest along with Hina, who was at the beach as well. The group ran into Arthur's team, and they joined forces. Rayden proved invaluable in the battles against the Vice Admirals and Calomel, as his electric power was about the only thing stopping Calomel from flooding them all. After the fight, he revealed himself to be a merman and pushed their small craft out to meet the Marine ship. He then helped resuscitate Arthur's heart, and swam Faust over to the World Noble's craft. He gathered with the rest of the crew, and for his strength and valor Arthur dubbed him a Knight of the Checkmate Pirates. Trivia *Rayden's name comes from a number of sources. The "Ray" references the electric ray (Rayden is an electric eel, but it's close) and sounds similar to "rai," lightning. The "den" is a common prefix for electrical words such as "denshi" or "dennou." And as a whole, "Rayden" would be the Japanese pronunciation of "Leyden," as in the Leyden Jar used in electrostatics. Galvolt is a portmanteau of Galvani and Volta, two notable figures in electric theory research. *Rayden has a peculiar habit of referring to female humans as "humaids" and the plural of human as "humen." Whether this is a deliberate twist he made to the language to harmonize mermen, fishmen, and "humen" or an honest misunderstanding of the language is unknown by the crew. *Rayden's favorite food is salted fish and rice. His least favorite food is lettuce, and any leafy vegetable. *Rayden Galvolt (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid. Category:Checkmate Pirates Category:Mermen Category:Characters Category:Shipwrights Category:Pirates Category:Male